


Saturday Night Live

by AndromedianQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Carolina Hurricanes, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Requited Love, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedianQueen/pseuds/AndromedianQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess Skinner just wanted to relax she never meant to get a crush on Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Live

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a wonderful anon I got on tumblr who wanted girl! Jeff Skinner & Eric Staal watching Saturday Night Live and realizing they have feelings?. I hope you like it:) Also a big thank you to my wonderful Beta insomniacjams for who with out them this fic would be a piece of shit.

Jess was having a normal Saturday night, watching bad tv by herself until Eric showed up. Jess figured it had something to do with the recent divorce. Ever since Tanya and Eric split up, Eric had been spending more time than normal with the team; everyone just figured it was how he coped with being lonely, considering it was only on the days he didn’t have his kids. This is why Eric was now sitting on Jess’ couch awkwardly with her. It wouldn’t have been awkward if Eric had just frickin’ called ahead. So when Eric knocked on her door, her hair was a mess, she was not wearing a bra under her holey tank top, and she was wearing a pair of really short sleep shorts. Eric, being Eric just kinda awkwardly apologized, blushed, and asked if he could come in. Now here they were, sitting on Jess’ couch watching TV and eating popcorn. 

Jess had wondered if she should change her shorts to something longer but, fuck it, they were professional athletes and if Eric had a problem with her being half naked, too bad for him. So here they were, watching some celebrity making bad jokes in a sketch while Eric drank the beer he brought with him and Jess stuffed her face with her popcorn. At some point, Jess started to nod off on the couch. 

“Hey… Hey wake up.”Eric whispered, nudging her.  
“Huh?” Jess responded opening her eyes to get a faceful of Eric, who leaned closer in his attempt to wake her.

For some reason that’s when it hit her. Like, wow, Eric is really attractive, nice, and just a really good guy, and fuck. Damn it, she likes him in a “Hey I’d love to date you and help take care of your kids with you” way. And no. That was not appropriate. Eric is her Captain, her Captain who was lonely because his wife, who he really loved, divorced him and she couldn’t do this. She wasn’t going to hit on him and make a fool of herself. Some people had already called her the cause of Eric and Tanya’s divorce; she was going to be an adult and push it aside. 

When she tried to get off the couch, she stumbled a bit but Eric steadied her and asked “You good?” 

She nodded and said “Yeah, I’m gonna go to sleep. I’m more tired than I thought I was.” It was believable; they have practice tomorrow and had a game the day before. “Okay, I’ll see myself out. See you tomorrow at practice.” He gave her a small hug and left. That night it was hard for Jess to fall asleep.

Somehow it became a routine. Every Saturday that Eric didn't have Parker and Levi, he showed up at Jess’ place and they watched SNL. Over half the time, Jess didn't even pay attention to the show. Instead she was making sure she doesn't get too close to Eric or accidentally flirt with him. That became a huge thing after Cam teased her about stealing Eric for Saturday Date nights, after Eric blew off a chance to go out with him and a few others. Eric had just laughed and said something that Jess hadn't caught because of all the blood rushing to her face. 

Quickly, this stupid crush became too much and Jess decided to put an end to it by dating. More accurately, Jess made the illusion she was dating. She started going out with a guy that she knew from the building she lives in; his name was Paul and he knew the dates were only casual, but he seems to have fun, and Jess did too, for the most part. But her and Eric were kind of falling apart off the ice. They still talked and joked with each other, but now it was tighter and cut short. Eric stopped coming over on Saturday nights.

Everything seemed good. Jess and Paul broke up simply because they didn't care much about each other and Jess wouldn't have sex as much as he wanted. He didn't understand that she was a professional athlete and sex is a lot on the body, especially when two hours ago she was skating and being knocked in the boards. Eric seemed happier and it looked like he was finally getting used to single life again. But it still felt like something was missing for Jess. Apparently she was shit at hiding her feelings because one day, Cam catches her on her way out of the locker room.

“What the hell happened between you and Eric?”

“Nothing. I don’t know what your talking about.” She answered trying to work her way past him.  
“Jess, look I know you don’t like it when we joke about you two dating, but whatever happened between you two, fix it.I’m sick and tired of Eric getting drunk and mopey at the bar and complaining that he doesn’t know what he did to mess up. You haven’t been alright for months and when you were dating that guy you were even worse. So, what the hell happened?”  
“Nothing happened,” Jess gritted out; her face felt hot, she felt tears forming out of frustration and embarrassment, and she just wanted to go home and pretend nothing was wrong. 

Of course that was when she heard Eric from four feet behind her say “Hey, Cam do you want to hang out to- What’s wrong Skinny?” His voice quickly filling with worry when he noticed the tension in Jess’ shoulders. 

“Nothing.”Jess said before running off.

When Jess got back to her apartment, she lay down on her bed and tried not to think about what Cam had said, which ultimately failed and she ended up bawling her eyes out to her sisters on Skype. There was only so much they could do before it became clear that nothing would make it better, at least not right now. Jess passed out from exhaustion after the Skype call, which was why she was so confused when she heard someone pounding at her door a few hours later. 

Jess padded out to answer her door, knowing she looked like utter shit, hoping it wasn't anyone on the team, especially not Cam or Eric because she was not dealing with them right now. Unfortunately for Jess its Eric at her door. “Hey, can I come in?” 

Jess just opened the door a little more and let him in. “So, I think we need to talk,” Eric said as Jess closed the door. “I know I’m kind of an ass; I’m sorry for being such an prick to you and making it hard for you to date, and I’m sorry for crossing a line. Can we be friends again?” Eric spewed out while Jess gaped at him.What was he apologizing for? 

“Eric you don’t need to apologize. I’m the one who ruined things because I’m dumb.” 

“What?”

It all just spilled out. “I’m dumb because I know better and I still ended up getting a stupid crush on you and I let it ruin our friendship, and because I knew you’d hate me for it. You need stability, not some kid who plays hockey, and I’m nothing like Tanya or any other girl I’ve ever seen you hit on and…” And she started crying; fuck everything. 

“Hey, hey shhh…” Eric wrapped his arms around Jess and rubbed her back trying to sooth her. “You didn’t ruin anything; I was the one who freaked out because I thought I was being creepy. I realized I was kind of dating you and I’m just a guy who’s seven years older than you and has two kids and God, you deserve better than me. When you calm down I’m going to ask you something and I want your honest answer okay?” Jess just nodded a little into his chest as she tried to take in everything he just said. A few minutes later she pulled herself away from his chest and nodded for him to continue. “Jess would you like to go on a date with me?” 

“Of course,” Jess replied immediately. 

“Could I kiss you right now?” Jess answered by tugging him down and kissing him as hard as she could muster.


End file.
